Bite the Bullet and Pray to God they Dont Catch Us
by ZombieRedefined
Summary: Sure they were lost. That wasn‘t the most important thing at the moment though. Escape pursuit. that was the one thought on his mind as they trudged through the ever increasing snow.


Bite the Bullet and Pray to God They Don't Catch Us

Ch.1

There was snow everywhere. Not only was it on the ground everywhere you looked, but it was in his shoes biting at his ankles and making it difficult to walk. Kami how he hated the cold. Nipping at your unprotected face. It was harsh. Why did he have to take this mission? Freezing Temperatures, snow in places you definitely don't want it, and one of the most annoying ninjas he's ever met.

"Are you sure we're going the right way Shikamaru? I could have sworn I've seen this tree before." called the orange clad boy behind him for the hundredth time. Naruto pinched his hood tightly around his face trying with all his might to keep the wind out. The fur lining tickling his nose.

Sure they were lost. That wasn't the most important thing at the moment though. "I'm not really worried about going the right way at this point Naruto. It's more important we lose our pursuers and find shelter." muttered Shikamaru in response pulling his cap further down on his head in an attempt to keep out the winds prying fingers. "They are used to this kind of weather. We don't stand a chance. We're sitting ducks like this Naruto. It's only a matter of time before they find us or we die from hypothermia."

Then he felt it. Just on the edge of his range, a chakra signature. Someone was there.

"Naruto. You feel that?" Said Shikamaru stopping.

"Yeah. There are five of 'em." Mumbled Naruto dangerously from behind him, "What should we do?"

"Think they've noticed us?" Answered Shikamaru.

"Probably…they are heading this way." Naruto responded. Looking in the direction where they were coming from.

"Great…just my luck." grumbled Shikamaru, "Alright here's the plan…"

~Pursuers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Found them…they've stopped moving." Rumbled a burly ninja.

"Good work ." Answered the leader. "Right, you three go first and disable them. We'll head back and inform the others of our current location." He said simply.

"Yes Sir. Those poor chaps won't see us coming." Said one roughly as they shot off.

"Doesn't look like they've noticed us."

"Good." responded the ninja in front.

They froze just on the edge of the clearing perching under the branches of a pine tree nearby. Completely concealed by the needles. They peered out off the trees to see the two leaf nin going through their packs.

"Ready?" said the first one, "Let's go."

They charged forward.

He headed for the boy clad in green.

~Shikamaru and Naruto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They're in the trees to the right." said Naruto calmly.

"Perfect. Get ready." Said Shikamaru without looking up from the pack.

"You sure this'll work Shika?" confided Naruto. Fiddling with something in his pocket.

"Have some faith Naruto." Answered Shikamaru with a chuckle.

"What if something goes wrong though?" Answered Naruto hotly.

"It won't…Your usually the optimist. What's gotten into you?" He said with a smirk.

"I just don't like this." Naruto responded shaking his head.

"Well this is the best way I can think. It's too late to change our plans now. We can't just sit here and wait for them to kill us." Shikamaru explained.

"But what if one of us gets caught in the blast?" Naruto stated bluntly.

"You'll be fine. You've got your clones. Use them wisely and you'll be well out of the blast range." Shikamaru said patiently.

"I know that. I'm more worried about you." Naruto said.

"I'll be alright. You won't catch me anywhere near those things." Shikamaru answered calmly trying to reassure Naruto.

"Damn. Here they come!" Whispered Naruto harshly.

~Shikamaru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shikamaru turned swiftly and deflected a kunai headed straight for his chest. It landed in the snow with a soft thump. He returned with a kick to the gut.

Looking at Naruto, there were now three of him punching and kicking the other two opponents. A stiff punch to the jaw and he was spinning to the ground. 'Damn…He can sure hit hard. Better pay more attention to my own battle.' thought Shikamaru to himself. He jumped up and promptly punched the other nin in the cheek. Parrying another fist he saw one of the Narutos fly toward him, hit his enemy in the back, and go up in a puff of smoke.

"(Rock Fist) Jutsu!" Shouted his enemy as he swung again. Shikamaru dodged out of the way just in time. 'He's gotten faster!' thought Shikamaru avoiding another fist. Next thing he knew he was hit in the stomach and was flying backwards. Landing on his front he was suddenly being picked up, swung around, and thrown at a nearby tree. Getting up as quickly as possible he was hit squarely in the ribs. The air rushed out of his lungs. He looked up just in time to see another punch coming his way. Shikamaru's eyes grew larger just as it impacted with his temple. 'Fuck!' he thought clambering off the ground and dodging the fist again. 'Better end this quickly.' he thought as his vision began to grey. He punched his enemy in the gut with all his might. As he bent down in pain Shikamaru quickly sprang over his shoulder placing a piece of paper in the middle of his back.

"Now Naruto!" shouted Shikamaru suddenly ducking under a punch as his enemy turned around. Shikamaru ran toward the tree line. His opponent was following him too closely. 'Shit. Come on legs run a little faster." Shika thought.

A Naruto clone tackled the ninja following him.

~Naruto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His clones were rushing this way and that doing their best to distract the opponents. One clone quickly brought one to the ground and stuck a tag on him before being thrown at Shika's opponent and vanishing.

A clone jumped over his opponent also placing a tag on his back. Luckily unnoticed by the nin. 'Good everything's in place over here.' he thought as he looked over at Shikamaru. Before dodging yet another kick.

Shikamaru's opponent's fists were coated with what looked like rock. Which swung at his comrade mercilessly. Naruto winced as his friend was hit in the stomach and was sent sailing through the air. Shikamaru landed with a thud on the snow covered ground. Next thing Naruto knew the enemy was throwing Shika at a tree. Shikamaru scrambled to his feet just to have the air knocked out of him by a fierce punch to the ribs. 'That had to hurt.' thought Naruto sympathetically. Then Shikamaru was bashed brutally in the temple splitting the skin.

Naruto was distracted by a blow to his chest. Realizing as he looked around that one more of his clones had vanished. He quickly created two more and rushed his opponent .

"Now Naruto!" he heard come from across the clearing.

Naruto turned around and ran from his opponent which was now battling his clone as the other one started running toward Shikamaru's enemy.

"Damn it Shika. He's following you too closely." muttered Naruto to himself angrily. Looking across at his friend while he fled the immediate vicinity.

He ordered his clones to tackle the other ninjas despite his fears.

BOOM!

The three exploding tags erupted at the same time.

~Naruto and Shikamaru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three ninja were shot across the clearing landing in a heap.

Shikamaru was pushed to the ground by the force. Shikamaru rolled over and looked up to see Naruto rushing towards him.

"Just in time. Thanks Naruto." sighed Shikamaru wincing from his place on the snow packed earth. "Where are the other two?" Said Shikamaru rubbing his temple and pulling his hand away noticing the warm sticky substance running down the side of his face.

"They are heading that way. In any case they won't be underestimating us again." Answered Naruto grabbing Shikamaru and pulling him to his feet. Shikamaru grimaced putting his arm around his middle. "You all right Shikamaru? That explosion was really close to you." Asked Naruto worriedly noticing Shika's temple bleeding.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just a little bruised is all." grumbled Shikamaru in response. "That guy sure packed a punch. The other two are probably going to tell their leader about what happened."

"Let me take a look at your injuries." Said Naruto reaching for him.

"Not yet we have to get as far away as possible." He said pulling his pack back on from it's place on the ground.

Naruto nodded knowing he was right and sprinted into the woods with Shikamaru not far behind him. It's times like this he would kill to have Sakura with him. He could tell that Shikamaru was hurt. Maybe not seriously but enough to slow him down and cause discomfort. Even he was sore. Although he blamed it mostly on the cold stiffening his joints and muscles. Shikamaru was right, they weren't cut out for these kind of weather conditions. Then the wind began to pick up.

They had been running for nearly an hour when Shikamaru said it would be a good time to stop. "Keep looking for somewhere we can hole up for the night!" called Shikamaru through the wind as the two boys slowed to a walk.

It was going to be dark soon. Which would mean even colder temperatures. They needed somewhere to stop for the night and fast. His ribs were screaming at him from running, and he was just generally sore.

"Hey Shikamaru! What about in there?" shouted Naruto in excitement pointing at a hole in a cliff's surface to their left.

"That's perfect. Let's just check and make sure that it's empty. Then we can get a fire going." Answered Shikamaru as they peered into the cavern. It was just tall enough for both of them to be able to stand comfortably. It was entirely empty.

"Alright no inhabitants so lets get some wood for that fire." Muttered Shikamaru turning to face his teammate.

They searched the nearby woods each returning with an arm load of wood ranging in size from kindling to small logs. Kneeling down Shikamaru began building a teepee shaped pile near the entrance of the cave to keep the smoke moving out of the hole. Leaning back satisfied with his work he pulled a pack of matches out of his pocket and proceeded to light the kindling. It smoked and a small flame swiftly spiraled throughout the pile of wood.

"Alright now that that's been taken care of let's take a look at those ribs of yours." Said Naruto looking at Shikamaru as if daring him to argue.

"Fine with me. Then we need to eat and rest. We need to leave as soon. Hopefully the storm will let up by tomorrow." Answered Shikamaru as he was led by Naruto to the back wall of the cavern.

Naruto pulled out the standard first aid kit that all Konoha ninjas were required to carry and began digging around for some gauze to clean up the cut on Shikamaru's forehead. Cleaning delicately around the offending area, Naruto was relieved to see that the wound wasn't deep at all and quickly cleared the dried blood away. Heck it didn't even need a bandage he thought happily.

"Not as bad as it looked, but we'll have to be careful of a concussion." Said Naruto, "Which means every two hours you have to be waken up."

"Just great. I was hoping you had forgotten about that." Grumbled Shikamaru. He wasn't looking foreword to that at all. That was the worst part of any kind of head injury. "I'll be taking first watch." Naruto said as he continued to look it over.

"Sure. Fine with me." Shikamaru said as Naruto started pulling him out of his parka. Shikamaru's wince wasn't missed by Naruto as he pulled his arm out of the sleeve. He took off his vest and shirt and began probing the ribs gently.

"Hey careful." said Shikamaru with a hiss.

"Sorry." answered Naruto automatically as he poked another rib.

"How hard did that guy hit you?" whispered Naruto more to himself than to Shikamaru.

"That bad?" mumbled Shikamaru.

"Looks like he broke three ribs." responded Naruto gruffly. Looking up into Shika's face. "We better bind these."

Pulling out an ace bandage from the first aid kit he sat Shikamaru up away from the wall and began wrapping his torso tightly.

Shikamaru inhaled sharply as Naruto pulled it tight. "What are you trying to do? Make it so I can't breathe?" Shikamaru questioned sarcastically.

"Just got to stop them from moving around too much. You know that. So stop complaining. We don't want you puncturing a lung or something." Answered Naruto jokingly.

He sat back and inspected his work before yanking on Shikamaru's shirt.

"I got it." said Shikamaru getting up stiffly, "You can start making some food." He grabbed his vest and Parka off the floor. Then proceeded to shift them on. He was so sick of the cold.

Naruto turned to the cave entrance with a pot in his hands. Filling it with snow quickly he returned and placed it on a rock near the fire. Snatching his pack he began rummaging around in it. He pulled out a small package and couldn't help but grin widely in anticipation.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Shikamaru curiously while he began unpacking his sleeping bag.

"Ramen." Responded Naruto with a huge smile.

'Wow. He's more simply minded than I thought.' thought Shika with a small smile to himself. He got up he joined Naruto next to the fire.

They sat there quietly for a few minutes before Naruto broke the silence.

"Why do you think they are after us?" muttered Naruto.

Shikamaru didn't respond right away. Going through the likely reasons in his own mind and thinking of the most probable one.

He sighed as he answered, "They were probably told to capture us or kill us by someone. Maybe from the Village hidden in the snow. I didn't recognize the symbol on their headbands." He turned to Naruto before continuing. "They probably don't like us getting so friendly with the villages nearby. Who knows, but I'd rather not find out by being captured."

Naruto looked at the fire and contemplated what Shikamaru just said. He just shook his head deciding to leave the thinking to Shikamaru. He was never good at worrying about things like this anyway. The best they could do was get home and leave the diplomatic stuff to the Hokage. He stood up to check on his ramen.

"Want some?" asked Naruto putting in the spice packet and stirring it around.

"Really?! You share your precious ramen! You sure you're alright Naruto?" Said Shikamaru raising an eyebrow and looking at him incredulously.

"Yeah yeah…Well you want some? I don't just share with anyone…come on you know you want some." taunted Naruto.

"Well I suppose since you offered I could try some." laughed Shikamaru only to wince because of his ribs pushing against his expanding lungs. "Ow…Naruto don't make me laugh."

Naruto poured half of his soup into another bowl and handed it to Shikamaru. "Hey you started it." He said with a twinkle in his eye. 'Shikamaru doesn't laugh much anyway, a little won't hurt him much.' thought Naruto to himself.

They finished their food. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?" asked Naruto now content with his full belly.

" Well I hope it has stopped snowing before then. If not we'll have to keep moving. We can't stay in one place too long and we only have enough food for 3 days. We'll probably leave at sunrise. We can't stay here too long. They are bound to catch up with us." answered Shikamaru mentally going through their supplies.

"So you don't think we scared them off?" asked Naruto hopefully.

"Doubtfully. It's more likely we just caught them off guard. Anyway I'm going to bed. Wake me up in a couple hours for my watch."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru as he headed toward his sleeping bag. "Yeah sure." He said looking back towards the fire.

Naruto sat thinking to himself. Whenever he was on watch he couldn't help but have his mind wander. This time he was thinking of his past.

~Naruto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A small blonde child sits on a swing watching all the other children and their parents. He couldn't help but be jealous. How come they got parents who love them and he didn't. The tears began to flow down his face. They all look at him with hateful eyes.

'If you all hate me…should I hate me too?' He thought to himself.

'NO. I know what I'll do. I'll show them I have the right to exist.

~A Few Years Later~

Naruto is facing Zabuza. He sees Sasuke dieing. 'I can't go on. What do I do?'

Then it hit him. He'll never give up. Even if he falls he'll get up and he'll try again. He'll never accept defeat. 'I've got goals to meet. I'll never let me fears hold me down. I won't dwell on the past. I may have bad times but they won't last. If I give up now, I might as well lay down and die. I won't give up."

Then he heard it. He awoke with a start. 'What the Hell was that!?!' He looked around stunned. Then he saw Shikamaru peering around with the same confused look on his face.

"Shikamaru? Did you hear that?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Yeah. It sounded like…wolves." whispered Shikamaru getting up and stalking toward the cave entrance.

He quickly looked around the surrounding area and saw nothing. Then he returned and put a few more logs on the now very dim fire.

"What time is it? You fall asleep?" asked Shikamaru with a knowing glance.

Naruto yawned and then smiled sheepishly.

"Well then either way it's my watch. Go ahead and go to sleep." Shikamaru said.

'Why isn't he chewing me out for falling asleep on duty?' Naruto couldn't help but wonder. Then it hit him.

"You're only glad I forgot to wake you up every two hours." Naruto pointed out.

"If I were you I wouldn't point out that fact and take advantage of the fact that I said get to go to bed." said Shikamaru smugly.

Naruto didn't argue with Shikamaru. Just in case he changed his mind.


End file.
